Nigel Willis
Nigel Willis is a Character of the Scream series. He appeared in The Scream: The Curse of Death. He was portrayed by Roshon Fegan. He was one of the Screams and killed by another Scream, Violet Cross. Biography The Scream: The Curse of Death Nigel was a normal boy until he started working an unknown boss. Nigel and his boss really liked Master Scream's idea to kill people. They also really hate Sam Stone and wanted him to stop for all time. Sometime later they kidnapped Violet Cross and turned her also in a Scream. She didn't want this, but she had no choice. The three started three years after the death of Master Scream. Nigel is first seen in the movie when he approaches Sam Stone and Violet Cross. He is dressed as a Scream just the same as Master Scream's army. He wanted to kill Sam Stone, but he thinks it is not enough to just kill him. He goes to the toilets where he kills Ian Spark, the boyfriend of a friend of Sam Stone. Nigel later goes to DNA scan. He thinks he won't discovered. But unfortunately, he is discovered and put in a cell by the police. It didn't stop the Scream attack, since Violet Cross helped him by killing Devin Banks. The police thought because of this he wasn't a Scream. So they later let him go free. Sam Stone wasn't agree with this. Later Nigel kidnapped Owen and Lise to friends of Sam Stone. But however they were later left free by Violet Cross. Nigel was really angry about this. He was later visited by Sam Stone in his house. After his visit, Nigel went back on street where he meet his older friend Luke White. The two started figthing. During the fight, Nigel's mask was destroyed. But they fought further. Nigel was a lot stronger and defeated Luke. But Luke managed to get away and he went to Violet's house. Nigel ofcourse know his way to come there. In the house he made an end of Luke. He killed him by putting a knife through his heart. After it he went away to later appear back in the hospital where Violet was lying. He was really angry on her. But Sam was also there. Nigel was stronger than them both and took them away. He brought them to his boss. When they were there, their boss ordered Nigel to kill al of Sam's friends. He said that he will kill Sam and Violet. Nigel went to Bruce's house, a friend of Sam. He broke inside and watched Bruce and Isabelle sleeping. After some time they woke up and he confronted them witt his real identity. Bruce picked up his gun and started torturing Nigel, he wanted him to say Sam's location. During the torturing Nigel revealed that Violet was in fact also a Scream. But however, Nigel broke free and overpowered Bruce and Isabelle. On the moment he wanted to kill Isabelle, Violet came inside dressed as Scream. Nigel thought that this was his boss. He told her what he wanted to do. But Violet was furious and shot Nigel straight in the head. The remaining parts of his body falled death on the ground Relationships Allies *Ron Pearson/The Scream Enemies *Sam Stone *Violet Cross - Ally turned enemy and killer *Bruce Wakefield *Isabelle Fletcher *Luke White - Friend turned enemy and victim *Owen Mulligan *Lise Stephens *Ian Spark - Victim *Noa Knight † Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male characters Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Deceased Characters